Naruto: The Ashikabi
by Harem Master123
Summary: Naruto gets sucked into the Sekirei world and becomes an Ashikabi
1. Naruto: The Ashikabi

A/N Okay I am going to start on a new fanfic after this tomorrow.

I don't own Naruto or Sekirei

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

" Geez why do I have to go get some stupid cat again?" asked a 12 year blond haired kid.

" Because we don't have anyone else to do this so you are," said a very irritated Tsunade.

" Fine I'll go baa-chan," he said sadly.

" Good also I heard that Sasuke and Orochimaru were in the area so I'm going to send someone with you," she said.

" Who?" he asked.

" Okay lets see how about Jiraiya," she said.

" Sure I guess ero-sennin can come with me," he said.

" I told you to stop calling me that!!!" yelled a very angry Jiraiya.

" Whatever lets go," he said walking out of the building.

_In Deserted Region of the Elemental Countries_

" Ha...ha...ha," panted a very weak Naruto.

" Ha...ha...ha," panted a very emo raven haired kid.

" I am going to bring you back Sasuke-teme," said Naruto.

" Bring it dobe," he said.

They ran at each other again and started hitting and blocking each other's attacks. Naruto eventually did a spin kick hitting Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's foot, started spinning around, and threw him at a rock wall. Naruto was able to spin upside down landing on the side of the wall and then jumped back at Sasuke who in turn used Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu shooting huge dragon style fireballs at Naruto in his curse mark level two form, but Naruto dodged them all and brought out a Rasengan aiming for Sasuke who had activated Chidori and jumped at him.

" SASUKE I WILL BRING YOU BACK!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

" TRY IT!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

They both hit each other in the shoulder hurting them a lot. Naruto started getting angrier, but was able to control his anger. Naruto then ran at Sasuke with a kunai in his hand trying to hurt his wings, but Sasuke quickly jumped backwards, kicking Naruto in the process, and he used Katon: Hosenka no Justsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) shooting multiple fireballs at him. Naruto was able to dodge some, but got hit by the others and then Sasuke ran at Naruto and punched him in the face sending Naruto flying.

" Ha he didn't stand a chance," said Sasuke laughing when all of a sudden the Naruto poofed away.

" RASENGAN!!!!" yelled a now one-tailed Naruto who started running at Sasuke.

" Crap CHIDORI!!!!" yelled Sasuke who ran at Naruto too.

The two attacks collided with each other shooting out a large bolt of chakra which hit some ancient relics causing them to start shining from the power of the attacks. Naruto hit Sasuke with his Rasengan while Sasuke hit Naruto with his Chidori which sent them both flying.

" What happened Sasuke?" asked a now fully appeared Orochimaru who had some injuries from battling Jiraiya.

" Naruto what's happening?!" asked a shocked Jiraiya.

" I...defeated...Sasuke... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!!" yelled Naruto who was floating in the air.

" Naruto!!!!" Jiraiya yelled when he saw a portal open in the sky and Naruto getting sucked into it.

" Ero-Sennin!!!!" he yelled.

" Naruto I don't think I can get you out, wait what's happening to my scroll?" he asked himself.

" HELP!!!" he yelled and then he was gone with Jiraiya's scroll.

" Crap wait what happened to Orochimaru and emo boy?" he asked himself.

_In Japan_

" What happened?" asked Naruto to no one in particular.

" Where am I?" he asked again when he suddenly remembered everything that happened.

" I couldn't bring back Sasuke-teme," he said feeling sad then he suddenly felt burning pain in his chest and shoulder which then made him pass out.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

" Geez I hate this," he said to himself.

**" Kit don't worry about it I know you can find a way back to your dimension and get him back,"** said Kyuubi.

" Sure like I could do that, I mean I was able to beat him this time and I still couldn't get him," said Naruto who suddenly clutched his chest.

**" Kit I need to heal you!!!"** yelled a very shocked Kyuubi.

" No," said Naruto.

**" What do you mean no?" asked Kyuubi.**

" I mean I don't want to disappoint anyone anymore," he said feeling even more pain in his chest.

**" Kit don't say that you have a lot to live for,"** she said.

" What?! What do I have to live for?!" he asked.

**" Kit you have people who care for you back in your dimension, what do you think they will feel like if you're dead?"** asked Kyuubi.

" So they will eventually forget about me!!!" asked a now angry Naruto who eventually passed out from pain.

**" Crap Naruto!!!! How am I going to save him? Well first I need to get him in here,"** Kyuubi said using one of its tails to pull Naruto behind the bars,**" Now I need to get to his height to heal him."**

Kyuubi transformed into a beautiful woman who looks to be in her twenties, she has blood red eyes and hair, two gold little fox ears, nine fox tails, breasts larger than Tsunade, and had a kimono on.

**" Okay now I need to transport at least 4 of my tails into him since his injuries are too bad for me to heal, but the only way I know how is through a kiss,"** she said so she grabbed Naruto's unconscious body and kissed him sending some of her chakra into him.

_2 Hours later_

" What happened?" asked a now fully awakened Naruto when he suddenly noticed his head was on something.

**" Hello kit,"** said Kyuubi.

" Woah who are you?" asked Naruto.

**" Kyuubi you baka I mean who else would it be?"** she asked.

" Sorry I just didn't know you were a woman," he said when he noticed something sticking out of his back.

" What the crap!!! Why do I have 4 fox tails and 2 fox ears," he asked.

**" The only way to heal you was too make you a hanyou. Sorry I made you one,"** she said.

" Don't worry well I need to go," he said.

**" Bye Naru-kun!"** yelled Kyuubi without realizing what she said.

" Bye Kyuu-chan," he said blushing and then he left.

_Outside_

" Okay what do I need to do?" he asked himself.

" Well first I need to get a place to stay and then go get something to eat and drink," he said to himself.

_In the city_

" Geez I don't know what any of this stuff is, how am I supp-" he was saying to himself when all of a sudden he felt something.

" Was that an earthquake?" he asked himself.

" Kyaaaa!! Please get out of the way!!!" yelled someone.

" What-" he said when someone fell on him. When he opened his eyes he was looking at the person who fell on him's panties. He almost had a noseblood, but was able to restrain it.

" As...As I expected, that was to high too jump from," she said.

" Um are you okay?" asked Naruto.

" Thank you sir. You must have caught me," she said.

" No I was simply here," he said when all of a sudden he sensed something so he grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

" That was close," he said.

When he looked up he saw two beautiful women.

" Now," one said," come on and fight us."

" Was that electricity a jutsu no it wasn't it was something else," he whispered to himself.

" I'm not going to fight yet!!!" yelled the woman who fell on top of him.

She grabbed Naruto and ran at extremely fast speeds, but Naruto was able to keep up with her so he just decided to keep going.

_With Naruto_

" Haa haa, We should be safe here," she said.

" Okay," he said.

" I'm really sorry for getting you involved," she said.

" It doesn't matter," he said," I'll help as much as I need to."

" Thank you," she said, but then they heard something growling.

" Ah hah can I have some food first?" she asked.

" Yeah I need some too," he said.

" Oh yeah what's your name?" asked Musubi.

" Naruto Uzumaki and you?" he asked.

" They call me Musubi," she said while smiling cutely.

_" Everytime I look at her she gets cuter, and she has breasts as big as Tsu- NO STOP BAD NARUTO NO THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT AT THIS AGE!!!!! Stupid Ero-sennin,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto was thinking over things when he heard something hit the ground so he looked and saw that Musubi had fainted.

" Crap!!!!" yelled Naruto.

" I'm hungry," she said while she was in her unconscious state.

" Okay," he said acting weird about this, b ut he picked her up bridal style and ran off to find an apartment to live in.

_" Somewhere in Japan_

" Good I got an apartment, but I can't let him see Musubi or else I might get kicked out because he looked lonely and might get mad and jealous of me having a girl as cute as Musubi with me," said a sad Naruto when he remembered he needed food so he put Musubi in a bed and ran towards a store.

" Crap I need some money first or..." said Naruto who quickly made a clone who then did henge turning into a mouse and then went towards the store.

" Wait I remember something," he said.

_Flashback_

_" Naruto I don't think I can get you out wait what's happening to my scroll?" he asked himself._

_His scroll flew off his back and went into the portal with Naruto._

_Flashback end_

" Jiraiya's scroll it came with me through the portal which means... IT STILL OVER AT THE PLACE I LANDED HERE!" yelled Naruto in happiness so Naruto started running off towards the landing place.

_Ground_

" Where is it... Where is it?" he asked himself.

Then something started shining over in a hole so Naruto decided to go see what it was. He walked over there and saw the scroll so he grabbed, but felt something funny go through his body.

" Weird, well I need to get back to the apartment before the landlord sees her," he said and ran off.

_Apartment_

" Hey Musubi!" yelled Naruto who just came in.

" Hey Naruto-san," she said happily eating her bread.

" Good I was wondering if you were up or not," he said.

She stopped eating for a second and then said," I wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi."

" Ashikabi?" asked Naruto.

" Yes I have been looking for one," she said," Someone precious whom I've never seen before. Each of us were born for our Ashikabi. To guide him to ascention."

_" Eh...Ack!" _he yelled in his head as Musubi put her hand on his chest and layed down on him.

" Mu-Musubi?" asked Naruto.

" I...How come...like this," she started.

" What-What should I do Naruto? My body keeps getting hotter," she said while holding on to Naruto's shirt and pressing her breasts to his chest.

" Uwaaaa! Musubi wait," he said while falling.

" Ah!" she yelled.

" S-Sorry," he said.

" Naruto-san...I'm," she said.

She got on top of him and he said," This...You can't do this...really," he said while his face was as red as a tomato. She then kissed him and then a mark flashed on her back and wings came out of nowhere. Naruto was surprised by the kiss and the wings he didn't even notice she stood up. She then jumped on him and yelled," I've found it! My Ashikabi-sama!!!"

" What?" asked Naruto.

He then heard some kind of noise so he looked around and found some kind of metal thing.

" What is this?" he asked.

" I don't know open it," she said.

Naruto opened it and some guy appeared on the screen and yelled," CONGRATULATIONS!!!!" You have been chosen to be a partner of a Sekirei!"

" You...Who are you and what the crap is this machine!" yelled Naruto.

You...Is that a greeting hahaha!!!" yelled the guy from the machine.

"..." was all Naruto was doing as he was about to close it.

" Ah wait don't hang up!!!!" yelled the guy.

" Ah Professor!" yelled Musubi.

" Eh?" asked Naruto.

" Ah number 88, Musubi. Are you doing well?" asked the guy.

" Someone you know Musubi-chan?" asked Naruto.

" Ah the chan suffix do you already love her?" asked the guy who was starting to laugh.

" SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!!!" yelled Naruto.

" Yes Naruto-san I do know him. He's our professor and CEO," she said.

" CEO?" asked a confused Naruto.

" How can you not know my face? Read the newspaper at least?" he asked.

" Sekirei Plan. That's the name of the game you are participating," the guy said.

" Sekirei...Plan?" asked a confused Naruto.

" The rules are simple," he started," There are 108 freed Sekireis. These Sekirei fight and fight and fight, AND FIGHT!" And the Ashikibi of the last Sekirei is allowed to ascend."

" And the Ashikibi who overcome those odds will hold the fate of the world in their hands." he said.

Naruto who was getting annoyed saw a button that said end so he decided to press it.

" Ah Wait don't hang up!!" yelled the guy again," Something like fate is really cool...really awesome isn't it.

" NO I DON'T THINK THAT FATE IS AWESOME!!! I HAVE A FRIEND WHO USE TO BELIEVE FATE CONTROLLED EVERYTHING AND ALMOST RUINED HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF IT AND ALMOST KILLED HIS COUSIN SO I DON'T THINK IT'S COOL OR AWESOME!!!" yelled a very angry and annoyed Naruto, but saying that made him remember Neji and then he remembered everyone else making him sad since he will never be able to see his friends again.

" Naruto-san are you okay?" asked Musubi.

" No I'm not I'm going to go take a walk so can you get the rest of information from that moron?" he asked as he walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

" I wonder what's wrong?" said Musubi out loud.

_" Yes a strange boy indeed. I need to find out more about him," _thought the guy.

_The city_

" Stupid guy making me remember my friends, I'm going tofind him and beat his face into the ground," said a very sad and angry Naruto.

" Hey who are those two people over there and why are they being attacked by that masked guy?" he asked himself_," that masked dude looks like Kakashi-sensei."_

" Hey you stop attacking those t-" he started, but saw it was the two who was chasing Musubi earlier.

" It's you two!!!" he yelled.

" You!!!!" they both yelled as they just stopped dodging the attacks from the masked guy and ran at Naruto shooting electricity.

" Crap I need to do something. WAIT I GOT IT!!!!" he yelled and made a hand sign making a second Naruto who quickly hid behind a tree.

" Ha take this!!!" they yelled hitting Naruto with electricity at the same time sending him flying next to the tree, but he got up, ran behind the tree, making the clone take his place, and stayed there.

" Okay time to end this!!!!" yelled the clone.

The End of chapter

A/N Okay done now I need to know do you want him to go back to his world for awhile and if he does than he will be hooking up with these women

Tsunade

Kurenai

Anko

Tsume

Yugao

Hana

Shizune

Samui

Yugito

Kujaku

Mikoto


	2. The Fight Against the Twins

Ch 12

" Okay time to end this!!!" yelled the clone of Naruto.

" Like you could do anything to us, you're just a stupid human," one of them said.

" Oh yeah bring it!!!" the clone yelled and jumped at them.

" This won't last long," they said and shot more lightning which he dodged easily and punched at one of them, but they shocked the clone making it poof away.

" What!!!!" they yelled when out of nowhere Naruto jumped at them and punched one of them in the face sending them flying.

" Ha take that!" he yelled.

" Stupid letting your guard down like that," the other said and shot him with electricity which made him go poof.

" What the crap is going on?!" they asked.

" This!!" yelled the true Naruto with more Narutos coming down with him.

" Ready split up and get them!!" ordered Naruto.

They ran at them and attacked.

" U!" yelled Naruto as his clones kicked the two up into the air.

" ZU!" yelled Naruto again as the clones hit the two up farther.

" MA!"

" KI!"

" Naruto Uzumaki Barrage 2X!!!!" he yelled as he jumped above both of them and double kicked them in the face sending them down to Earth with a sickening crack when they hit.

" Ha take that!" he yelled.

" Ow that hurt," one of them said.

" What the crap you should be on the ground almost knocked out," said Naruto in shock.

" Well that attack was good, but was not powerful enough to take us down," one said.

" What are you guys's names?" he asked.

" I'm Hikari," the one with the huge breasts said.

" And I'm Hibiki," the one with smaller breasts said.

" Okay well I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said," now lets finish this!!!"

" Fine come on!!!!" they yelled bringing out a huge electricity ball and ran at him.

" Come on!!!!" he yelled making clones and making two Rasengans.

" What is that?" they asked seeing it.

" A Rasengan," he said as they clashed. He destroyed the electricity ball with one Rasengan and then hit both of them with the other.

" RASENGAN!!!!!" he yelled as he hit them.

" AHHHHH!!!!" they yelled as they were shot backwards into a building.

" That should have taken care of them," he said as he fell backwards.

" WHY YOU!!!!" he heard them yell and then saw a huge blast of electricity go into the sky.

" Crap," he said as he passed out.

_Naruto's apartment_

Musubi was eating more after getting the rest of the information from the Professor when she felt something.

" Naruto-san is in trouble," she said as she ran out the door and out to find Naruto.

_Back with Naruto_

" I am going to kill you!!!" yelled Hikari as she picked up Naruto's unconscious body and had electricity on her finger about to fry him to death.

" Stay away from Naruto-san!!!!" yelled Musubi as she came out of nowhere and kicked Hikari in the face sending her flying.

" Ow!!!" she yelled holding her cheek.

" Naruto-san, Naruto-san?" she kept asking holding his unconscious body when all of a sudden he started waking up.

" Ah what happened?" he asked.

" Are you okay Naruto-san?" she asked.

" Yeah," he said getting up.

" You two are going down!" they yelled.

" **Bring it**," he said in a demonic voice freaking them out.

" What are you?" they asked.

" I am a hanyoo, a kitsune hanyou," he said showing them his tails, ears, and whiskers which they weren't paying attention too.

" So you still can't beat us!" they yelled as they ran towards Musubi and Naruto.

_In the background_

" They forgot about me," said the masked dude.

_Back to the fight_

" Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" yelled Naruto unleashing one tail of power.

" Crap we need to kill him!!!" they yelled and ran at him.

" I'll help too Naruto-san," said Musubi as she ran at Hibiki and started fighting with her.

**" Lets do this,"** said Naruto.

" Yeah," she said, " _He really is starting to scare me."_

Naruto went on all fours and ran at Hikari faster than she could see and punched her in the stomach, then kneed her in the chin, and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. She got back up and ran at Naruto barely dodging punches and kicks. She then got closer to him and fried him. She thought she won when all of a sudden the Naruto poofed away and the real one came put of nowhere and sledgehammered her into the ground. She kicked him in the stomach making him go back a few feet and then she shocked him again.

" You're doing good," he said.

" You too," she said.

They charged at each other again and started doing blow after blow until Naruto used his tail to trap her in place and then threw her into the air. Naruto then jumped and hit her with his tail making her fly down towards the grounds at high speeds. She got back up and decided to try something. She put electricity all over her body slightly frying some of her clothes off, but she ran at Naruto and kicked him in the chin sending him flying up into the air, then she grabbed him frying him some more, and did a Sasuke styled Falcon Drop making his head go into the ground.

" Ha take that," she said.

" I have had worse," he said getting back up out of the ground.

" How?" she asked.

" Shut up and fight," he said.

" Fine," she said and charged at him again.

_With Musubi and Hibiki_

Musubi started trying to punch, but hse was dodging her punches and tried to shock Musubi, but she did a back flip kicking Hibiki in the process and then ran at her and punched her in the face. Hibiki got back up and charged at Musubi dodging some punches and finally hitting her with electricity frying some of Musubi's clothes and also shocking her, but Musubi just knocked it off like it was nothing and kept attacking her with all shes got.

_Back with Naruto_

" Ha...this...is...going...to...take...forever," she said.

" Yeah," he said not even looking tired.

_" I have an idea, but this is pretty risky,"_ she thought.

She charged at Naruto and started punching him with electricity fists and then got more than half of her electricity in her body and grabbed Naruto and then kissed him on the lips surprising Naruto, Musubi, and Hibiki. She then sent all that electricity through that kiss into Naruto's body shocking him from the inside out.

" Naruto-san!!!" yelled Musubi as she saw him fall to the ground.

" That took care of that," she said.

" It looked like you enjoyed that," said Hibiki.

" SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Hikari blushing madly.

" Look at your face. You're blushing," she said.

" I said SHUT-" Hikari started, but was cut off by a sound.

" That...was...good, but...you...need...to...try...harder," he said as her ran towards them making clones who then made a Rasengan and Naruto made his own.

" Crap," they both said.

" RASENGAN!!!!!" he yelled as hit them both with the two Rasengans.

" I know you can get up so get up and leave already," he said.

" How did you know and why aren't you trying to kill us again?" she asked.

" I wasn't trying I just wanted to test my abilities and I see that I am not powerful enough to even get close to be an equal with you at all without going one-tailed. So I'm going to train more and I would like to spar with you all again," he said giving one of his foxy grins making Hikari blush.

" Also Musubi I know your power and I would like to train with you. You are one of the strongest people I've met and whatever you Sekirei are suppose to do I know you will...win," he said making Musubi blush and he passed out.

" Naruto-san!!!" she yelled as she ran over to him and picked him up. She then ran back towards his apartment.

" I'll deal with him later," Hikari said still blushing remembering his foxy grin.

The End

A/N Done!


	3. Training and Problems

A/N Hi, sorry i havent updated in a little bit...okay a long time. Ive been in a real slump. So I have decided to update this one and if you want you can review what you want me to update next. Also I need to tell you now. Naruto will not end up with everyone in his harem, only one person. This is like harem anime/manga where the main guy ends up with one girl, one. So anyway hope you like this. I do not own Naruto or Sekirei

_

Naruto and Sekirei were walking through the forest looking for a place to live since the dorm manager kicked him out just for seeing Musubi in his room. " Stupid manager," Naruto whispered under his breath. " What was that Naruto-san?" he heard Musubi ask. " Oh nothing Musubi." After a few more hours of walking, Naruto finally found a wide open field with a pond next to it. " Oh my gosh this is awesome!" Naruto yelled out happily. He ran over to the pond and jumped into it bringing his tails out to wash them off after getting leaves and mud from walking through the woods. After a few minutes of swimming it, Naruto got out and walked over to Musubi, hiding his tails again.

" Hehe sorry about that," he said with a smile on his face. Musubi giggled before saying," Its okay besides I love swimming to." " Well how about we swim later?" Naruto asked. " Sure I would love to!" Naruto showed off one of his foxy grins before looking around for somewhere to sleep. As he walked around he remembered Jiraiya's scroll. " Wait I am positive that ero-sennin must have a jutsu that allows me to make things!" he yelled to himself as he opened it. His eyes scanned over the scroll trying to find something. After a few minutes, he was about to give up when he suddenly saw something. " Yes I found it! Hm it looks like you have to yell the jutsu and then what you want to make. Well ok. Create no Jutsu! Tent!" he yelled. Suddenly the ground started shaking causing Musubi to look around in wonder.

Naruto watched as the ground separated and 3 large things of rock shot up in the form of a tent. Naruto walked over to it and saw that the front of it was open so they could get some air and that there was grass inside of it. " Good at least we can have a comfortable place to sleep," Naruto said as he lied down on the ground and watched the clouds. " Hm I finally see why Shikamaru likes this so much, it is so calming."

Musubi saw Naruto lying on the ground. _" Naruto-san looks so calm. I wonder where Naruto comes from though. I have never heard of a human being able to do what he can,"_ Musubi thought as she watched Naruto rest on the ground and watch the clouds. After awhile Musubi saw Naruto no longer moving so she ran over to him to see if he was alright only to giggle when she saw that he was soundly sleeping. " Hehe he looks so cute when he's sleeping," she started," I guess I could go for a nap to." Musubi lied down next to Naruto and hugged him to herself, letting him rest his head on her chest and she quietly fell asleep.

_In Naruto's mind_

Kyuubi sat down and watched everything that was happening outside of Naruto's body. " Heh they look cute together, but why does my chest hurt?" she questioned herself. She sighed as she stood up and started to walk to the back of her cage, but she suddenly felt something wrong with his body. " What the-? What is this strange power?" she yelled as she ran back to the cage bars. She looked around trying to sense where it was coming from. " Hm it seems that it is coming from his back and chest. Could that weird ritual like thing Musubi did with Naruto be the cause of this?" she asked herself

" I need to get Naruto in here. No he needs the rest. Hm...I got it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she yelled as a second her appeared outside of the bars. " Hurry go check where the weird energy is coming from!" Kyuubi yelled to her clone. The clone nodded before running off further into Naruto's mind. The clone looked up at Naruto's memories as it kept running through his mind and the further it went, the sadder and worse the memories became. It started slowing down because of the sadness it started to feel since the original her was the cause of all of Naruto's pain and suffering as a kid. " No I cant stop now! I need to find the cause of that weird energy!" it said as it continued running.

After a few seconds it felt the energy become more serious. " Hm...aha there it is! Ok now that I am here, I can see parts of Naruto's body," it said as she looked around Naruto's body. It saw a weird seal on Naruto's heart that connected to a seal on his back. " Is this what happens when a Sekirei does that weird ritual with him?" it questioned itself before poofing out of existence.

After getting the information, Kyuubi sat onto the ground and started to think about what could happen when the pure energy from that ritual connects with Naruto's new demon energy. " I need to contact Naruto when he wakes up," she said.

Naruto sighed in his sleep as he started waking up. " Hm yeah this world isn't a dream. Wait what are these cushions behind me?" he asked himself as he turned his head around...only to have his head get stuck inbetween Musubi's breasts. _" W-W-W-WHAT?" _Naruto yelled in his head as he had a full face blush with some blood coming out of his nose. Naruto managed to get his head out and turned his head back around. " I guess I'll just lie here until Musubi-san wakes up."

After 2 hours, Musubi started to shuffle around before completely waking up. " *yawn* that was a good nap. Oh hi Naruto-san," Musubi said with a large smile on her face. " Hi Musubi-san. Um can you let go of me?" Naruto shyly asked. " What do you not like me hugging you?" she asked with a sad look on her face. " No I do I do I just want to get up and stretch my legs," Naruto said with a blush on his face. " Oh ok," she said happily as she let go of him and jumped onto her feet. Naruto sat up and looked around for his scroll, which he saw lying on the ground.

He stood up and walked over to it. " I need to start training," he said as he picked up the scroll and unrolled it.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making 20 clones. " Ok listen I want you two to work on Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. You 5 work on our taijutsu style. The rest of you come at me. Thanks to my new demon chakra, I have allowed you all to exist until you get knocked out," Naruto said, _" Thank you for telling me that whatever the clones learn I learn too Kyuubi-chan!" _

Naruto looked on as the 13 clones charged at him. " I probably should have not made all 13 fight me at once," Naruto told himself before jumping out of the way from a shuriken. He looked up and saw two clones making a Rasengan. " Oh you want to play it like that huh fine then!" Naruto said as he made another clone to help make a Rasengan before making it disappear. Naruto and the other clone ran at each other with their Rasengans. At the last second, the clone jumped above Naruto and brought his Rasengan down onto Naruto's head. Luckily, at the last second Naruto jumped out of the way, kicked the clone into the air, and slammed his Rasengan into it's stomach after jumping up after it. He saw the clone disappear. " Ok 1 down, 12 more to go...great," he said with a sweatdrop on his head.

As Naruto continued fighting his clones, Musubi sat on the sidelines watching him. " Wow Naruto-san is amazing! How can he make so many hims?" she asked herself, but one of the other clones looked at her and said," Oh Naruto is not from here. He came from another dimension. He is a ninja from Konohagakure."

Musubi looked at it before looking back to the fight and saw that Naruto managed to defeat 2 more of his clones. " That's it! I want to spar with him!" Musubi yelled happily as she ran over to Naruto's fight and smashed 2 of the clones into the ground. She then punched another one in the face sending it flying into a tree. Naruto was not paying attention as he blocked a clone's punch as well as catching another one's kick with one of his fox tails. " Argh!" Naruto yelled as he sent the clone that his tail blocked into the pond and smashed the one he was blocking with his hand into the ground making both poof out of existence. " Ok now the re..." he trailed off as he saw Musubi defeat the last clone.

" Um Musubi-san?" he started. " Oh Naruto-san! I really wanted to fight you so I defeated the other yous!" she said with a large smile on her face. Naruto stood there in shock at the fact she defeated his clones in a few seconds while it took him about 15 minutes to defeat 5.

" So can we spar?" she asked him hopefully. " Sure ok," he said happily, but still a little shocked.

Naruto and Musubi stood on different parts of the field staring at each, ready to see who would make the first move. Suddenly Musubi jumped towards him gracefully. Naruto threw a few kunai knives at her, but she just spun around dodging them and punched Naruto in the face sending him flying through the air. _" Dang she's strong. She could give Tsunade-baachan a run for her money,"_ Naruto thought as he jumped up and made a couple of shadow clones. " Now!" Naruto yelled as all of them ran at her.

Musubi watched as all of them ran towards her. _" Naruto-san is obviously thinking of a way to use the other hims to attack me at the same time. I need to take out the other Narutos," _Musubi thought as she ran at Naruto. Naruto saw Musubi run at him causing him to smirk. " Im glad I got Kakashi-sensei to teach me this, Headhunter Jutsu!" he yelled silently as he disappeared into the ground with his clones covering for him.

Musubi punched one in the stomach making it disappear, did a flip catching one's head inbetween her legs and smashing it into the ground and then jumped at the rest upside down while doing spinning around with her legs out destroying them. " Where is Naruto-san?" she asked herself.

Naruto traveled towards her underground. After a few seconds he found her. " Ha there she is!" he yelled as he jumped up and caught her leg. " Huh," Musubi said as she saw a hand grabbing her leg from underground. Naruto smirked as he pulled her underground until her chest, which was too large to fit through the hole, and head stuck out from underground. Naruto jumped back out from underground and walked over to Musubi. " Ha it seems I win," Naruto said.

" Not yet Naruto-san," she said as she punched through the ground and then grabbed the grass. She then forced herself out of the hole and smiled at Naruto. " That was a good one Naruto-san."

Naruto looked at her before looking back over at the clones and saw that the 2 clones finally mastered the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He looked back over and saw Musubi once again running at him. Naruto smirked as he ran at her. Naruto dodged Musubi's punch and kicked her into the air. He then flipped backwards and threw a kunai knife at her which she dodged. " Naruto-san you should know that that will not work," she yelled to him.

Naruto smiled as he threw a shuriken at her. Musubi was ready to dodge, but Naruto yelled," Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" causing the shuriken to become 15 shurikens catching Musubi off guard. The shurikens slashed through parts of Musubi's clothes, scratching her arms causing her to wince in pain. Naruto then jumped above her seeing that her guard was open and sledgekicked her into the ground. Musubi jumped backwards at the last second and jumped back at Naruto.

Musubi pulled Naruto into a bear hug, catching his head in her chest, and spun backwards as they fell, smashing Naruto into the ground. Musubi then got off of him and grabbed Naruto's shirt as she threw him into the ground at full force. Musubi then walked over to him and sat on his back. " So Naruto-san are you ready to give up?" she asked. Naruto answered her question by poofing out of existence and appearing behind her with a Rasengan in hand. Musubi turned around as Naruto smashed his Rasengan into her stomach sending her flying. He panted as he felt all of his wounds he received from Musubi's last attack. " Thank goodness I was able to switch out with a clone so I could make the Rasengan," he said.

Musubi busted out from below the rocks and grabbed Naruto's face. Musubi continued with her momentum behind her and smashed his head into the ground before throwing him into the air and kicked him in the stomach making him land on the ground.

" You win Musubi-san I give up," Naruto said as he forced himself to sit up. " Yes! I win!" she yelled happily. Naruto smirked...until the cuts from the shurikens and hole from his Rasengan made Musubi's shirt fall off. " Ah!" Naruto yelled as he turned around. " Huh what's wrong?" she asked him, completely ignoring the fact that her shirt fell off. " Please put a shirt on Musubi-san!" Naruto begged.

A/N And Im done. Yeah sorry that it is not as long as the other chapters, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Remember to review me and tell me which fics you want me to update next. Also if you want you can vote for what girls you want me to add to Naruto's Harem. (Only girls from Sekirei universe. I have decided to not have him go back to his universe). Also to make it clear one more time. He will end up with only one, so you can also vote for which girl you want him to end up with!  
One last time I do not own either series


	4. Author Note

A/N Okay I have changed my mind. I will have Naruto end up with all Sekirei (and Fem Kyuubi if you havent noticed already), but only in this fic since 2 people have reminded me about how winging a Sekirei connects the Ashikabi and Sekirei, although the 2 people told me in different ways.

I am going to have Minato in here, but he will only have 1 Sekirei so I would like if you vote for who his Sekirei will be. Musubi, Kazehana, Miya, and Hikari.

Please vote for who you want Minato's Sekirei to be and if you want Naruto have anymore Sekireis. (Also if you want to vote for any humans to fall in love with him then I will add them)

Also I need to tell you all, Naruto is 12, if any of you did not know this.

Also I would appreciate it if you all tell me what fics you want me to update next.


End file.
